


Bendy's Journal

by inkabelle_designs



Series: Searching the Depths: A BATIM AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe-Searching the Depths, Other, Searching the Depths-BATIM AU, searching the depths au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkabelle_designs/pseuds/inkabelle_designs
Summary: While the studio is undergoing its various trials, a certain devil darlin' is keeping an eye on things from his tiny home in Toon Town, a world not so far away from the likes of our own. This is his journal, a simple place for him to write about his thoughts and mentally work stuff out. The information it contains could be vital to solving the mysteries of the Depths.





	1. Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events of Searching the Depths, Bendy is in his own little world with his fellow cartoons. Here, we learn what he's been up to before the story begins.

From the Desk of Bendy

What a week it’s been. I’ll tell ya, never been busier here in Toon Town. Feels like I was stuck in a million meetings, wish I had a gag reel or something ta play for ya, but alas, there’s no need for that when I’m just writin’ ‘bout it.

Anywho, it’s gettin’ to be closer to that time. In about a month and a half, it’ll be SillyVision’s big anniversary, the day they released my first cartoon. I should be excited, I mean every toon loves their own version of this day, it’s better than any birthday party, wedding, and all the holidays put together. A day to celebrate your origins and take pride in all you’ve accomplished, now that’s somethin’ special, for everyone else at least.

For me though? Not so much. Things aren’t so good up on the home turf, and I have a feeling they’re about to get a hell of a lot worse. That’s comin’ from a demon for goodness sake! It’s just, what was it, maybe fifteen years ago? Yeah, that sounds right, it’s been that long since Drew got his nose in business that it didn’t belong in. I love Joey, honest to goodness, he’s not a bad man. But rippin’ my friends from here and into his world? Now that’s crossin’ more than a few lines. First Faye, then Sprocket, Porkbelly, Harmonellie, and a lot more, all just forced through the realms like nobody’s business. And Boris…gosh, I’ll tell ya, I miss Boris most of all. They’re all good, those toons are my family, but Boris is practically my brother. Sure, sometimes we didn’t get along on-screen, but no pup was more loyal than that ol’ wolf. I fear for how he’s doin’ up there in that horror flick.

My gosh, it’s gotten so faded and broken. My windows are dwindlin’, if those old posters and plushies take any more of a beating, I won’t be able to keep an eye on them anymore. I’d try and use the cutouts, they’re practically everywhere, but I can’t risk my vision getting mixed up with that monster’s. Just imagine, if he found me, he’d surely draw me outta here, and lemme tell ya, I can’t let that happen. It’s just Alice and I left of our original crew, and I can’t leave her alone. Heck, even she ain’t all there, part of her got taken in this mess too.

I went out to meet a friend for coffee at Grinder’s today, fella I hadn’t seen in a while. Fiero’s a good guy, really glad we met each other before the rest of the SillyVision crew got taken. He’s been one of the few toons that’s tried to keep me company for more than just business or demonic deals. And lemme tell ya, that candle is the warmest fella you’ll ever meet, gives the nicest hugs too. Still, such a weird design choice to give him two sets of arms and no hands. Wish I could talk to his creator and get that guy some hands and legs, he’d be a lot happier if he didn’t have to worry about burning people at a handshake.

But hey, it’s not like that’ll ever happen, we toons aren’t meant to interact with the folks that made us. And don’t think it’s just because of a dimensional difference, I mean most of us just don’t get humans. We live a different life that’s a heck of a lot more optimistic, even when they put us through hell and back, we still survive. We live, and we laugh it all off and go through it all over again. Though I won’t lie, what I wouldn’t give to have a chat with Henry, talk ‘shop about the good ol’ days. After working with him for so long, I’d really love to know him from more than watching through the pages. But there’s no way that’s happening, he’s been away from the pen and paper for years. Sure, I’ll get a doodle now and again, but I can’t see his face through the paper anymore, it’s just been too long, and he needs to de-rust.

At any rate, I’d better get to my next appointment. I had that ol’ tailor make my next suit special this time, wanted to have a piece of my friends here with me in my coattails. I know, it’s silly, but whaddaya want from me? I’m a cartoon. One day guys, one day I’ll find a way to bring you home, then we can celebrate our birthday together. But until then, hold on for me. I swear, you’ll be set free if I have anything to say about it. For now though, I’ll save a dance for you.

,With Love

Bendy, the Dancing Demon


	2. Creators and Creations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil Darlin' talks about a recent letter he got from a friend, as well as the connections between creators and cartoons.

From the Desk of Bendy

Been a while since we last wrote, hasn’t it? Well hold onto your hats, because today I have a story that might just blow you away.

This morning, while checkin’ the mail, I saw I got a letter without an address. The minute I saw the handwriting, I knew it had to be Faye, no one else I know writes in that beautiful of a cursive. I hadn’t gotten a letter from that pint-sized pixie in ages, but this, oh man, it was an essay! She had so much to say, more than any other smaller letter or drawing she’s sent me before. Normally we only send each other a reminder right before the Masquerade so I can come visit for a bit, but seeing as that’s more than a month away, I knew something had to be up.

After reading through it, I’m very concerned. I can’t believe it, Joey somehow managed to get Henry to come back to SillyVision, and even worse, that poor nutcase of a music director almost closed the curtains on him for good! Gosh, no wonder I was feelin’ off a few days ago. Luckily, or maybe it’s unlucky, depends on who you are, that awful monster interrupted, and he escaped, but my gosh, who knows what’s become of him? I know he can’t be dead, believe me, a toon knows when that’s happened to their creator, but where could he be hiding? There’s nowhere in that studio except…wait, that’s exactly where he’s gotta be! I’ll see if I can use the clocks there to give myself a window later.

But the other surprise was that Henry wasn’t the only human down there, some other poor sap managed to fall down there too. But Faye seems to have gotten to know them. I don’t know how that could be, if Sammy’s earlier sacrifice is any indication, that poor kid should be dead by now, unless they got lucky. No way would that guy spare someone else, he’s got a quota to fill. But then again, Faye knows how to work her charms, maybe she’s protectin’ the kid. I dunno, but whatever happens, I hope they’re okay. I don’t want anyone else getting wrapped up in this mess. It’s bad enough all the old employees and my cast are stuck in there.

I went over to see Fiero for our weekly coffee date, but somethin’ seemed off about the fella today. I dunno what was up, but at one point he was in an immense amount of pain, sprawled out on the floor in a heap. Somethin’ must be up with his artist, toons don’t get like that unless it’s got somethin’ ta do with who made us. There’s a special connection between creator and creation, one I’m still figurin’ out. We feel them when they’re at their best and worse, we know the mental and emotional struggles they go through, and sometimes, we can be there to help ‘em through it. Fiero’s always been a strange toon, he’s quiet, but when you get him to talk, he’ll open right up to you, make sure that both of ya are alright in the head. Him listenin’ to all my problems is nice, though I wish he’d open up about his own. It ain’t healthy to keep it all in, I should know.

Ol’ Kindlabra isn’t the only one who’s got me worried though. Besides him and Faye, Alice hasn’t been in too good of shape either. When I was gettin’ ready to make her lunch, she was just staring blankly at the mirror in the hallway. She looked so dead, so empty inside, like someone had sucked the life out of her. Makes me wonder what’s happened to that nasty look-alike upstairs. If Alice is any indication, it can’t be good.

I wish more than anything that I could go up there, but I can only make it as far as the Depths, right outside of the Inkwell. And even so, I can’t be caught skulkin’ around there. With Henry back in the picture, Joey finding the both of us could mean a worse tragedy for all the souls trapped in his clutches, and I ain’t about to let that happen. There’s got to be a way I can help, more than just keepin’ an eye on things. I just hafta get creative.

But alas, I gotta turn in. I’m hopin’ maybe the dreams will be a little sweeter tonight, I could really use a few sugarplums, we all could. Goodnight dear friend, we’ll talk again soon.

With Love,

Bendy, the Dancing Demon


End file.
